


A Different Kind of Date Night

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, M/M, Puppy Play, Sex Toys, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus and Jo are going through a rough patch, Nico hasn't left any cake for Paul, and Dany's running late for his first day at a new job.</p><p>[There isn't a summary that can do this justice, just know that its working title was kink-o-rama ;D]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [f1championship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Quentin <3

It was late when Jo got home, Marcus had the early shift tomorrow so he was already in bed, but the sound of the front door had woken him. He cuddled into Jo, kissing at the side of his neck as his hands stroked his furry chest, teasing his nipples as he rubbed up against him.

Marcus' hand strayed lower, teasing the hair around his cock, but Jo moved his hand away.

"Sorry, I'm really tired." Jo curled up on his side, letting Marcus cuddle in around him, but it didn't help the feeling that they were drifting apart, and Marcus didn't know what to do to stop it happening.

Marcus was usually a sound sleeper, but he couldn't get comfy. It wasn't the bed, but the feeling that Jo no longer wanted him was painful, and he had to choke back the tears so that he didn't wake him.

He left as the sun started to poke above the horizon, sneaking out without waking Jo, he wasn't sure that he'd want his good morning kiss no matter what the time anymore.

***

Stephanie had brought cake, and Nico was demolishing it at an alarming rate, aware that it should probably feed eight, maybe even ten people.

"Are you going to leave some for Paul?" Stephanie asked, as the last slice of cake stared at Nico.

"Yes…" Nico glanced around, and he wondered if he'd be able to tell Paul that Stephanie didn't bring cake this time, although she always brought them cake. "He'll forgive me."

Nico took the last slice of chocolate brownie cake, the perfect mix of moist cake and gooey brownie, and Stephanie rolled her eyes. Teasing her baby brother was one of the things she was good at, and she knew that his relationship with food was the longest relationship that he'd ever had.

"I'm sure that he will." Stephanie laughed, and Nico shoved the last of the cake in his mouth. "I've got to get to work, say hi to Paul for me."

Stephanie gave Nico a kiss on the cheek as she hurried out of the door, grabbing her coat and rushing along the path in the direction of her car. It wasn't until Nico had finished waving goodbye and had headed back to the kitchen to hide any evidence of the cake that he realised she'd left her magazine.

He thought about running after her, but she was probably long gone, and it seemed silly to go down to the hospital just to drop off one magazine. If she had a quiet shift she'd be able to fill her time some other way, and she probably had others stashed away in her locker.

Nico flicked through it, when one of the articles caught his eye, and he found himself reading it all with fascination. He sipped at his coffee and wondered how he could maybe suggest it to Paul.

***

Dany was watching the bus as it turned on to the main street, thankfully it was stopped by the traffic lights and it gave him just long enough to buy a magazine so that he could get change for the bus. It was his first day at his new job, and he didn't want to mess it up, he knew how hard graduate jobs were to find.

He stuffed the magazine in his bag as he ran to the bus stop, he made it just in time thanks to his lanky legs, getting there as the last of the queue were stepping on, and he got his ticket, relief flooding through his veins as he took a seat.

Dany made a mental note to stock up on change for the bus, and then he saw a poster advertising their smartcards, which meant he wouldn't have to bother with change, he could do it all electronically. Why hadn't he thought of checking these things out beforehand? He shook his head and made a note on his phone to do that tonight, the magazine long forgotten about as he made his way to his first day as head librarian.

***

"I need a favour," Kevin said, and he was using his best puppy eyes to make sure that he got what he wanted.

"Fine." Marcus looked at the time, it was nearly two, which meant that their shift was over soon. He had nothing to do except go home to an empty house, so whatever Kevin wanted to do, he'd be happy to go along with it.

"Hold my hand while I'm at the dentist?" Kevin's eyes were pleading with him now, and although the thought of going to the dentist didn't sound like fun, he'd do anything to help a friend out.

"Of course." Marcus smiled, at least someone needed him, and with that, he was back to all his unhappy thoughts about his relationship.

Kevin looked relieved, and there was only eight minutes to go on their shift, which if they were lucky, would mean that they were finished for today.

*

One cat stuck on a roof later, they were out of their gear and into their ordinary clothes, heading towards the dentist.

Just the smell of the place sent shivers down Marcus' spine, but he kept smiling for Kevin.

"Can I take your name, sir?" the receptionist asked.

"Kevin Magnussen, I have an appointment for three twenty?" Kevin started to look nervous and Marcus reached out to rest his hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"We're running half an hour late, if you take a seat the dentist will see you as soon as possible."

Kevin let out a little groan, and Marcus led him to a seat near the magazines so at least he had something to take his mind off it all. Marcus checked to see if he had any messages from Jo, they used to send each other little texts all day, but like everything else in their relationship that too had stopped lately.

"Look at this," Kevin whispered, pointing to an article in the magazine, and Marcus' cheeks started burning when he saw what it said.

**Spice Up Your Sex Life!**

_Being in a long term relationship is great, but keeping the spark alive after all those years can be difficult. So how do you get that newly-in-love feeling back?_

_We've got one easy solution to keep your sex life exciting! Try our kinky date night! Both of you get to buy something kinky for your partner, but you're not allowed to tell them what it is until you're in the bedroom!_

_For inspiration…_

The rest of the article was an alarming selection of sex toys and other kinky things, and Marcus was surprised by the honesty of it all. He'd expected women's magazines to be more… reserved. Although having never had a girlfriend, or a sister, it wasn't a surprise that he'd never seen a magazine like this before.

Kevin giggled and Marcus felt his stomach twist in knots, he'd not spoken to anyone about his relationship issues, and now he just wanted someone to tell him that it was all going to be okay.

"I think Jo's bored of me," Marcus said, his voice barely louder than a whisper as he looked at his hands, he didn't want to see what Kevin's reaction was.

"That's not true, he loves you." Kevin rested his arm next to Marcus', normally he'd have hugged him but it was a little too public for that.

"We haven't had sex in a while and I don't know what to do." Marcus shook his head, before remembering that he was meant to be here to support Kevin, and he took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Talk to him." Kevin stuffed the magazine into Marcus' bag. "Show him the article, suggest that you try something new. At least it'll start the conversation."

Marcus nodded, he should have just asked Kevin about all this weeks ago, rather than letting it all fester.

"I'm going to ask Stoffel if he wants to try it." Kevin grinned, sticking his tongue out as a woman in a lab coat appeared.

"Kevin Magnussen?"

Kevin's smile disappeared and Marcus followed Kevin to the room, holding his hand through it all, but in the end it didn't take long, less than fifteen minutes later they were on their way out, heading towards the nearest place that did coffee and cake. The stolen magazine was still stashed away in Marcus' bag, and Marcus felt a little rush at the idea of talking to Jo about trying something new.

***

"Hi honey, I'm home." Paul laughed, but Nico was so engrossed in the magazine that he only grunted in response, unable to form whole sentences while his mind was occupied wondering what kind of things Paul would like to experiment with in the bedroom.

"What are you reading?" Paul asked, and he slid in behind Nico, kissing him on the side of his neck as he wrapped his arms around him.

Nico fidgeted with his glasses, and Paul rested his head on Nico's shoulder so that he could see the magazine.

"Stephanie left it," Nico said, and Paul held him tighter, nuzzling against him. "She also brought cake… but I ate it all."

Paul moved so that he could kiss Nico, his tongue flicking into his mouth as he tasted the remains of the cake. "Mmm, chocolatey."

"It was really nice." Nico went in for another kiss, making sure that Paul got a good taste.

"We'll just have to make more at the weekend." Paul smiled before cuddling back in, reaching out to the magazine on Nico's lap. "Do you really think we need to 'spice up our sex life'?"

Nico flinched and Paul's smile faded a little. "We have been together eight years."

"I still love you as much as I did the day that I first saw you," Paul whispered, and Nico blushed.

It seemed like so long ago that they were students both trying to find the same textbook, and then when they realised that there was only one copy, they decided to share. They hadn't realised that they were on the same course, just in different classes, and from then on they were inseparable. At the end of the year they'd moved in together, and when they graduated they'd looked for jobs in the same city.

"I love you too." Nico went in for a kiss, still feeling guilty about the cake, even though Paul knew him so well that he'd never be mad at him for it. "But it's been a while since we tried anything _new_."

"Do you want to try this?" Paul asked, his voice soft and yet serious. It was one of the things that they'd always had in their relationship, honesty.

"I think it could be fun." Nico leant back into Paul's arms, feeling completely safe and loved in his embrace.

Paul took Nico's glasses off as he moved so that they were lying next to each other on the sofa. "It's a date."

***

Dany was lying wrapped around Marc, both of them still breathless after making love, and it was only a matter of time before they were ready for round two.

Marc's perfect smile was shining out, and the way the thin sheen of sweat glinted in the evening light made him look angelic. He reached out to stroke the side of Dany's face, and Dany couldn't stop grinning at the fact that the beautiful creature lying next to him was his boyfriend.

"I saw the article," Marc said, and Dany looked confused, "Do you want to try it?"

"Article?" Dany rested his forehead against Marc's, he was still dizzy from his orgasm and it had been a long day for him, so it wouldn't have surprised him if he'd forgotten something they talked about earlier.

"Yes." Marc stared at him, smiling, and when Dany shook his head again Marc got out of bed, leaving Dany frowning until he returned, holding a magazine.

"You left it on the table, open at this page?" Marc showed him the article and Dany laughed, he'd taken the magazine out of his bag before heading to work this morning, and he hadn't given it a second thought. He definitely wasn't hinting to Marc that he'd like to try it, although as he read it, he had to admit that it did sound fun.

"You like the idea?" Dany bit at his lip, not sure of what Marc was going to say, but the smile said it all.

"Yes." Marc slid his hands around Dany's slim waist, drawing their bodies closer.

"Really?" Dany felt a rush at the thought of trying something new, even though they'd only been together for just over a year, between finals and job hunting, they'd settled into a regular routine, but maybe this was a sign from the universe that they should try something a little more adventurous.

Marc grinned as he nuzzled against Dany. "I like to try new things."

***

Marcus was sipping his eighth cup of coffee for the day, but he was determined to stay awake until Jo got in from work. At least it was Friday, which meant that Jo was off for the weekend, although the amount of work that he seemed to be bringing home lately was definitely increasing.

"Hi, have you had dinner yet?" Marcus rushed up to give Jo a kiss, but he squirmed out of his hug, heading for the bathroom.

"No, but I'm tired, I think I'll just sleep." Jo disappeared off up the stairs, and Marcus went to reheat the left over lasagne, putting the kettle on so that if nothing else, at least Jo could have a cup of tea before he slept.

Jo came back down, already in his pyjamas and he looked exhausted under the harsh glare of the fluorescent kitchen light. Marcus pushed the plate of food towards him, sitting the tea down next to it as Jo ate.

"Thank you." Jo looked a little better for food, and the tea had a least taken the frown off his face.

"I wanted to talk to you," Marcus said, and when he saw Jo's eyes go wide he knew he should have phrased it better.

Jo was clutching at his cup of tea, holding it like a shield and Marcus knew that he'd made things worse, but he couldn't just stop talking, he had to tell him everything now.

"It's just that, we haven't had sex in over a month." Marcus braced himself for Jo's reaction, he wasn't sure if he would cry or shout, or both.

"You've been counting the days since we had sex?" Jo folded his arms, his tea sloshing out of the cup. "I thought our relationship was more than just sex?"

Jo stared at him, and Marcus didn't know what to say, when he'd played the conversation over in his head, it hadn't gone this badly. "It is, I love you no matter what."

Marcus reached out but Jo backed away, moving his chair so that he was out of reach, although he hadn't left the room, so that was a win of sorts.

"It's not about the sex, it's the fact that you're always stressed and unhappy, and I don't know what to do to make it better." Marcus sniffed, he could feel the tears coming, and from the way that Jo's lip was trembling, he was on the verge of tears too.

"There's nothing you can do, work's just really stressful at the moment." Jo sipped at his tea, it was the only comfort he had left, and Marcus sat quietly, giving him time to think. "How about we sit in the bath and drink beer?"

Marcus let out a laugh as a single tear ran down his face, and Jo wandered round the table to hug him, placing lots of little kisses all over his cheeks.

It was nice just to have Jo close, his back pressing against his chest as they sat in the bath. Jo had taken his hand and intertwined their fingers, and now that the beer was gone, Marcus' free hand was stroking at his nipples, before working its way down to his cock.

"It's been so long since we did this," Jo whispered, and he wondered how he'd let work take over his life, he hadn't meant for it to end up this way, it had just happened gradually.

"Then I'll have to make up for lost time." Marcus pressed his hard cock against Jo's back, thrusting in time with his hand as he kissed at Jo's shoulder, using his knowledge of Jo that he'd collected over the years to make sure that he hit all of Jo's sensitive spots. That was the advantage to a long-term relationship, he'd had the time to get to know exactly what Jo liked, and how to make sure that he was seeing stars when it was all over.

Jo let out a moan as he came and it was the most beautiful sound, Marcus had missed hearing it, but better still, Jo was smiling for the first time in over a month.

"What did you want to talk about earlier?" Jo asked, between lazy kisses as the warm water sloshed around them.

"I read an article, on how to spice up our sex life." Marcus blushed as he buried his head against Jo's shoulder.

Jo grinned as he went in for another kiss, delighting in the feeling of Marcus' warm skin against his own. He felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and he was so grateful that Marcus had brought it up before they did real damage to their relationship.

"How about you tell me all about it in bed?"

***

"How was the dentist?"

"Good."

"No holes that need filling?"

"Not in my teeth." Kevin grinned as he straddled Stoffel, since he'd had the afternoon off he'd had time to prepare himself so that he could enjoy every minute that he got with Stoffel. Not that having Stoffel open him up wasn't fun, but after the stress of the dentist, he just wanted to be fucked so hard that he forgot all about it.

Stoffel reached over to find the lube, and he wasted no time in slicking up his cock and thrusting in as Kevin begged for more, his English making way to Danish and then just moans and gasps as he got closer to his climax, sweat running down his body as his muscles tensed, warm come dribbling over Stoffel's hand.

Kevin slumped down over Stoffel, laughing to himself as he let the last few aftershocks of his orgasm ripple through him.

"I read the funniest thing today," Kevin said, his voice low and breathless.

"What was it?"

Kevin whispered to him all the details that he could remember from the magazine, and he felt Stoffel get hard again inside him. "Do you want to try it?"

"I can't wait to see how kinky you can be."


	2. Dany/Marc

Dany got in from work to see a small brown box sitting on the table, addressed to Marc, and he picked it up, surprised by how light it felt. Marc appeared at the doorway, startling Dany and he dropped it back on to the table.

"Peeking at your gift?" Marc laughed and Dany smiled.

"I wouldn't cheat, it would spoil the fun," Dany said. Marc knew that he wouldn't cheat, he liked the teasing far too much, and he wasn't the kind of person to lie about things, it just wasn't in his nature. It was one of the many reasons that they were so good together.

"Ready for tomorrow night?" Marc asked, cheeky grin on his face, and Dany crooked his fingers to beckon him over for a kiss.

Dany dragged him into a passionate kiss, lips and teeth crashing together as his rough stubble brushed against Marc's smooth skin. Marc pressed his hard cock against Dany's thigh, his hands deftly unbuttoning Dany's shirt as he moved so that he could lick and kiss at his nipples.

"Bedroom?" Dany asked, knowing exactly what the answer would be. Marc let out a groan and took Dany's hand, leading him to the bed with a grin on his face. They had talked about not coming until their little experiment, but it hadn't lasted even six hours, although that wasn't a surprise, both of them were insatiable.

***

The next morning Dany woke up to an empty bed, and he took the opportunity to find out his surprise for Marc, and check that it was working. He hid it as Marc appeared, coffee in hand and Dany grinned, he was going to have fun with Marc tonight.

They'd made it as far as lunch when Dany couldn't wait any longer, all the lingering looks and accidental touches had him rock hard, and all he wanted was Marc. "Let's do it."

"I love you," Marc said, standing on his tiptoes so that he could reach up for a kiss, and Dany grabbed his perfect rear, lifting him up so that he could wrap his legs around his waist, pressing their bodies together and Dany let out a groan, he wasn't going to last long at this rate.

They stumbled through the bedroom door, Dany just managing to catch his balance so that he could lay Marc on the bed, their kisses getting more frantic now that Dany didn't have to worry about dropping Marc. He straddled him, stripping off his t-shirt as he waited for Marc to do the same, and Dany went in for another kiss before standing up so that he could slink out of his boxers. Just watching Marc had him rock hard, the way that he wriggled out of his boxers looked pornographic and Dany ended up staring at him, frozen as he realised that the gorgeous creature lying beneath him was his boyfriend.

"I think it's the perfect time for your gift," Marc said, and Dany was sure that he'd already got all of the gifts just by having Marc in his life. The sight of Marc grinning had his heart racing and the view he got as he hung off the bed, rooting around for a small box, was amazing.

Marc ended up on his knees in front of Dany, holding the box out as he opened it, and inside was a ring. A cock ring.

"Dany, I've loved you from the very first moment that I saw you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Marc took the cock ring out, holding it proud. "Would you marry me?"

Marc laughed, and Dany found himself laughing to break the tension. He slid the cock ring on to Dany's hard cock, the metal cool against his sensitive skin and Dany gasped. Marc placed a kiss to the tip of Dany's cock, sending a shudder through his body, and the sight of Marc on his knees, warm brown eyes looking up at him was almost enough to push him over the edge.

"I want you to feel what it's like to be teased, kept on the edge, having to wait for your release."

Dany laughed, the first night that they'd spent together Dany had come before he'd even got his boxers off, twice.

Marc gave him a few strokes, biting his lip as Dany made the most beautiful noises, desperate and needy, pure frustration turned into sound. He stopped just as Dany felt his muscles tense, his balls tight and on the brink of release, and he let out a whine.

Dany took a deep breath, steadying himself. Marc stood up and went in for a kiss, but Dany stepped back, grin on his face as he wandered over to the bedside table, taking out a small box which he handed to Marc.

He smiled as he waited for Marc to open it, he'd spent hours shopping online for the perfect gift, and the excitement of their 'date night' had got him through a difficult week at work.

Marc opened the box as through he was expecting something to jump out at him, before staring at the contents with his mouth hanging wide open.

"You like?" Dany was trying to read Marc's face, but his eyes were wide and he was struggling to keep his mouth shut, and Dany couldn't tell if it was a good surprise or not.

Marc held out the butt plug, fascination on his face, and when he pressed the button on the bottom of it, sparking it into action as it vibrated away in his hand, his grin took on a devilish quality. "I like." Marc laughed and held the butt plug tight, even in his hand it felt good, and it was going to be amazing when it was inside him, pushing at all the right spots.

He let out a groan and Dany grabbed the lube, still grinning as he kissed Marc, nipping at his pouty lips as Marc reached down to stroke his cock, thumb brushing over the tip. Dany pushed Marc back on to the bed, even with the cock ring he wasn't going to last much longer with Marc teasing him like that, he knew all of Dany's sensitive spots, and the grin on his face said that he knew how much Dany was struggling to control himself.

But Dany could give as good as he got. He straddled Marc, leaning in for another kiss, tender at first, little swipes of lips, feather soft and Dany continued it all the way down Marc's body, pausing to lick at his nipples before working his way down to his abs.

"More." Marc sounded beautiful when he begged, and Dany wasn't going to put an end to that any time soon. Dany deliberately avoided his cock, getting close but never letting Marc have what he wanted, holding his hips tight as he writhed on the bed. He spread his legs wider, making room for himself as he kissed along Marc's thigh, his lips barely touching as Marc gripped at the sheets, his head thrown back and chest heaving.

Dany felt his cock twitch, the ring tight around the base and he let out a gasp, his warm breath on Marc's hole making it quiver and he knew that it would be cruel to make Marc wait any longer.

"I love you," Dany said, his tongue darting out to lick at Marc's hole, his hands stroking at his thighs as Marc gasped and moaned, his hips arching as he willed Dany's tongue deeper, his body begging for more as Dany pressed his tongue inside him, gently opening him up.

"I love you too." Marc ran his fingers through Dany's hair, tugging at it as Dany fucked him with his tongue, so warm and intimate and Marc had to take deep breaths to stop himself coming, he wanted to feel the vibrator, know what it was like to come over and over again until his body was limp. He loved the smile that Dany had after their epic lovemaking sessions, the look of pure bliss after his body had been pushed to its limits.

Dany groped around on the bed for the plug and the lube, slicking it up as his tongue kept Marc on the brink, his hips arching as he begged for more, and Dany pressed the cool silicone against his hole, waiting until he said the magic word.

"Fuck, please." Marc's breathless moans filled the room and Dany pressed the plug in, giving him a second to adjust before pressing the button.

Marc cried out, the vibrations were like tiny electric shocks surging through his body and Dany held his hand tight, kneeling over him as he used his free hand to open himself up, the sight of Marc on the edge of orgasm would have had him coming hard if it wasn't for the cock ring. Dany grinned, normally Marc was so focused, so in control that seeing him come undone was the most beautiful sight.

Dany wrapped his lips around Marc's cock, his fingers cupping his balls as he sucked away. He could feel the vibrations, and he knew it wouldn't take much to push him over the edge. Marc's fingers were tangled in his hair, encouraging him to take more, and Dany used his tongue to flick at the slit, making sure it was sensitive before taking all of him into his mouth, gagging as it hit the back of his throat, and he swallowed down every drop as Marc lay limp on the bed, gasping with how sudden his orgasm was.

Dany licked him clean, grin on his face as he saw how satisfied Marc looked, and he realised it was a rush to be able to bring someone to climax so quickly, to be able to hit all the right spots and leave them happy and sated.

"Ready to fuck me?" Dany ducked down for a kiss, and Marc nodded, his hand still grasping Dany's as he took a deep breath, preparing to move with the plug inside him.

Marc gasped and twitched as he got into position behind Dany, his cock already leaking and he used the pre-come to slick up his cock, pressing it against Dany's hole as he held his hips tight, gripping them as he tried to control himself.

Dany wiggled his hips and Marc pushed in, he was snug and warm around him. "Oh god you feel so good."

Marc bottomed out and he felt his cock twitch, he knew that he wouldn't last long, he tried to focus by kissing every freckle on Dany's back, but it was no use, he thrust in for a second time and he felt the warmth spreading through his body.

"Fuck." Marc shuddered as he came, holding Dany tight as he filled him up with come, gasping as the plug pressed against his prostate, overstimulating it and leaving him slumped over Dany's body, lazily kissing at his back.

"Feel good?" He could hear Dany's grin and Marc wanted to see his face, but he couldn't summon the energy to move.

"Mmhm." Marc rolled them on to their sides, cuddling against Dany as his body shuddered with the aftershocks, the plug prolonging the feeling and he knew that he wasn't done, there was much more to come.

He twisted Dany's head round so that they could kiss, holding him tight as he withdrew, licking up all his gasps and moans. Dany hissed as he withdrew, come leaking out of him as his hard cock throbbed, but Marc gave it only the lightest of strokes, smiling when he saw Dany pout.

"Do you want to come? Or do you want to be teased some more?" Marc's grin flickered as the plug vibrated away, and Dany knew that he wanted to wait, to feel the overwhelming release after hours of teasing, he wanted to know what Marc experienced when they made love all night, if only he had the self-control. Although the fact that he could come over and over again was one of the many things that Marc loved about him.

"I love it when you tease me." Dany kissed Marc, twisting round so that he ended up straddling Marc, his cock standing proud and just waiting for Dany to sink down on to it. He stroked the side of Marc's face as he lined up his slick hole with the tip of his cock.

"Think you can go all night?" Marc said, biting his lip as he tried to control himself.

Dany nodded, easing himself on to Marc's glorious cock, his head thrown back as he took every inch, the slight burn only adding to the pleasure. He reached out to hold Marc's hands, riding him as he lay gasping beneath him, he shuddered as though he was coming, his muscles tensing and his breathing ragged.

"More?" Dany asked, changing the angle so that he was hitting his prostate every time he sank back onto Marc's cock, gasping and moaning as though he was a porn star, knowing that it was all pushing Marc closer to another orgasm. Dany felt powerful, in control, and he clenched around Marc, feeling him tense as he filled him up with more come.

It was nice not to have to worry about coming too quickly, or zoning out so that he could last longer, it meant he could enjoy every second of the beautiful faces that Marc pulled as he came, sweat now dripping down his brow as he squirmed on the bed, the exhaustion of his fourth orgasm catching up with him.

"Are you all nice and open?" Dany whispered, nibbling on Marc's ear as he let his cock slide out of him, feeling the come run down his thighs as he nuzzled at Marc's neck.

"Yes." Marc looked done already, his voice barely a whisper and his eyes half closed, still shuddering with the plug.

Dany reached down to switch it off and Marc whimpered as he felt the burn of his worn hole, and oversensitive prostate, but yet he didn't want Dany to take it out, he didn't want to feel empty.

"Not yet." Marc used his best puppy eyes on Dany, and Dany leant in for a kiss, comforting him with his lips.

"I've got something better to fill you with." Dany pressed his hard cock against Marc's thigh, the cock ring now warm against his skin, and Marc shuddered at the thought of Dany fucking while he was all sensitive.

Marc nodded, bracing himself as the plug slid out of him, staring at Dany's leaking cock, even with the ring he wasn't going to last long. Dany hoisted his leg over his shoulder, and Marc stared into his eyes as he thrust in, the burn giving way to pleasure as Dany filled him up, brushing against his sensitive prostate as he stroked his abs, sending shivers through his body.

Dany felt thicker and longer inside him, and the warm cock ring pressed against his hole in a pleasing way. Marc felt tears welling up in his eyes as his body begged for release, and Dany ducked down to kiss him, thrusting in so deep that Marc came with a sob, his muscles clenching around Dany as he felt his vision go white.

Marc gasped as Dany cried out in climax, come spurting inside him as he went limp in Dany's arms. Dany was overwhelmed when his orgasm hit, pleasure surging through his body as he felt tears run down his face, the sight of Marc so blissful and content was the most wonderful sight and he struggled to keep his eyes open so that he could take it all in.

"I love you." Dany kissed at Marc's closed eyes, stroking his hair as Marc's hand reached up to rest on Dany's shoulder, his movements slow and uncoordinated, and Dany nuzzled against it.

"I love you too." Marc's voice was little more than a whisper, but he had the biggest smile on his face and Dany took a deep breath, grounding himself as he came back into the moment.

Dany kissed at Marc's slack lips as he withdrew, come leaking everywhere as it added to the mess that they had made.

"I think we should burn this sheet," Dany said, laughing as he cuddled into Marc, the sheet was covered in lube and come, and other stains, and it was going to have to be changed before they slept that night. Although that could wait for now, he couldn't bear to let go of Marc, their bodies tangled together as he felt his heart slow and his breathing return to normal.

Marc laughed, and Dany ended up laughing with him, it was his laugh that he had fallen in love with, so warm and unselfconscious.

Dany reached over to hand Marc a glass of water, supporting his head as he sat up just a little so that he could sip at it. Marc mumbled his thanks, waiting for Dany to take a drink and set the glass down before cuddling in, holding him tight as he started to doze.

"Were you serious when you proposed?" Dany asked, now that his mind was working again he could think clearly. They'd been dating for a few years, and they were happy. Dany had no doubt that they would spend the rest of their lives together, but they'd never really talked about marriage.

"Yes." Marc's eyes were open now, staring up at him, showing him that he was serious.

"You proposed with a cock ring?" Dany laughed, shaking his head at how appropriate it was for him.

"Think of it as an engagement ring." Marc leant in for a kiss, grinning as he rested his forehead against Dany's. "We can go pick out the wedding rings together, as well as a few things for the honeymoon."

"Sounds perfect." He went in for another kiss, and Dany felt goose bumps on Marc's skin. He knew that it was time to get clean.

They planned their wedding as they sat in the bath that evening, along with what they could get up to on their honeymoon. It would be the most perfect day, and only Marc knew that Dany was wearing his engagement ring as they said their vows.


	3. Paul/Nico

Nico had decided that Saturday night was the perfect time for their little experiment, and as the day had gone on, both of them had got more fidgety. There was a movie playing on tv but neither of them were really watching it, and Paul knew that it was now or never.

"Do you still want to do this?" Paul asked, biting his lip as he stared at Nico.

Nico felt his heart race, he was nervous, but also excited. "Yes."

"How about we get a shower first?" Paul shuffled closer, leaning in for a kiss, his soft lips reassuring Nico, letting all the nerves melt away and leaving only anticipation.

"Sounds perfect." Nico went in for one last kiss, running his fingers through Paul's soft hair before leading him to the shower, slowly undressing each other on the way. There was something thrilling about the unknown, and it took all his self-control not to ravage Paul on the stairs.

The warm water was so sensual on his skin, and he lathered up the shampoo in his hands, delighting in each gasp that fell from Paul's lips as he massaged it into his scalp with little circles. Nico took a deep breath, inhaling the minty scent, watching as the foam ran down Paul's back, holding his head so that it didn't get in his eyes.

"Feel good?" Nico brushed his thumb over Paul's cheek, and he nodded as he let out a little moan, a sound of pure satisfaction. He kissed at all the soft, wet skin after he'd cleaned it, until he was on his knees and teasing Paul with kisses that were nothing more than a brief touch of the lips, and Paul was gasping for more.

"Are you ready to move this to the bedroom?" Paul asked, helping Nico back onto his feet as he switched the water off, the cold air sending a shiver over his skin as he watched goose bumps appear.

"I'm ready." Nico felt his heart race as though he was seeing Paul for the first time, as though it was the first time that they were going to make love.

The rough edge to the towel was enough to leave Nico breathless, and he darted in for a kiss, pressing their bodies together as his hands grabbed at Paul's arse. He felt Paul arch against him, seeking out more and if he didn't put the brakes on now, it was going to be a waste of all the teasing.

Nico rested his hand against Paul's shoulder, breaking the kiss. Paul's grin was beautiful and Nico led him to the bedroom, their fingers intertwined as he focused on what was to come next, the rush of sharing their fantasies, and getting to act them out with the person who they loved and trusted.

They stood at the end of the bed, staring at each other, and the boxes that they had wrapped up with their gifts inside. The silence was strange and Nico ended up giggling so that he could break the tension.

"Do you want to go first?" Paul asked, a blush on his cheeks as he sat down on the bed, waiting for Nico to join him.

Nico held out the small box, its wrapping paper sparkling in the evening light, and Paul was surprised by the weight of it. His mind couldn't work out what was in the box, and curiosity got the better of him. He opened the box, and he laughed in shock at the sight of his 'gift'.

"Nutella?" Paul giggled as Nico cuddled in next to him, kissing at the side of his neck.

"I thought I could lick it off you," Nico whispered, his tongue flicking into his ear and Paul let out a gasp.

"Just as long as you don't use it as lube." Paul let out a soft laugh, and Nico's grin shone out. He dragged Nico into a messy kiss as he positioned them so that they were lying out on the bed side by side.

Paul gave control over to Nico, letting him set the pace, but after a few minutes it was clear that if he didn't do something he was just going to end up watching Nico eat an entire jar of Nutella, and that would probably mean that he was too full for all the fun things Paul still had planned for him. He took the jar off him, leaning up for a kiss and tasting the chocolate on his lips as he dipped his fingers in the chocolate, offering them up to Nico for him to suck on.

"You look so gorgeous when you're sucking on something." Paul let out a little gasp as Nico scraped his teeth over his fingers, his tongue flicking out to get the last traces of chocolate.

It felt like someone had turned up the dial on how sensitive his skin was, all the waiting had made it more arousing, and he felt his cock twitch as he spread chocolate over his lips, the rush of sugar adding to his high.

Nico licked his lips like a puppy looking for attention, and Paul ran his fingers through his hair, still damp from the shower, tugging at it as Nico let out a little whimper before nipping at his lips.

"Where do you want me to lick next?" Nico whispered, his voice soft and Paul shuddered as his warm breath sent another shiver through his body.

Paul folded his arms behind his head, showing off his nipples as Nico made a little noise in appreciation. Nico stirred the Nutella with his fingers, slowly teasing as he licked his fingers clean before slathering it over Paul's nipples, rubbing it in for far longer than necessary until Paul was writhing on the bed.

Each lick of Nico's warm tongue had Paul begging for more, his fingers tangled in his hair as he tried to encourage him to kiss lower, his breathing erratic as he gasped for air, no longer able to keep his eyes open.

The darkness made each touch of Nico's lips like fire, time slowing as he waited for the next kiss, the next stroke. Nico's fingers drew patterns on his skin, varying the licks so that Paul couldn't get used to the pattern, leaving him on the edge.

Paul felt his muscles flutter, he was close and he let out a pained moan as Nico slicked up his cock, but then there was nothing. He felt the bed dip as Nico settled between his legs, his breath ghosting over his skin as he prepared for the feeling of Nico's warm mouth around his cock, he wanted to last long enough to enjoy it.

The first touch was just the tip of Nico's tongue, licking along his slit before drawing a little heart on the tip, pausing as he let out a sound of admiration, and even though Paul couldn't see him, just the knowledge that Nico was appreciating the sight of him made his heart race.

Nico licked all the way up the length of his cock, making him grab at the sheets to steady himself as Nico wrapped his lips around him, his tongue seeking out every last taste of chocolate. The new and unpredictable way that his tongue moved was all it took to have Paul screaming in pleasure, coming into Nico's mouth as he swallowed it all down.

Paul felt his smile, lips still wrapped around his cock as he made sure that he'd got every last drop, leaving Paul twitching and gasping in pleasure. He could never have imagined that a blow job would feel so good, so different, and it had left him speechless, his eyes still scrunched shut as the aftershocks of his orgasm rippled through him.

Nico moved so that he could cuddle in, stroking the side of Paul's face as he tilted his head, leaning in for a kiss with his sweet and salty lips, like a delicious dessert.

"That was amazing," Paul said, his voice weak as he blinked a few times, glad for the dim evening light.

"You're so beautiful when you come." Nico trailed his fingers over Paul's chest, watching the goose bumps appear as he shivered.

"So are you." Paul raised an eyebrow. His breathing was approaching normal and he felt like he could sit up without feeling dizzy. "Are you ready for your surprise?"

Nico grinned, leaning in for another kiss as his eyes darted to the box that was sitting by the bed, it was wrapped in plain blue paper, simple and elegant and deceptively hiding the true size of the box.

The box had a nice weight to it, and Paul handed it to Nico, unable to stop grinning as he waited for him to open it. Nico made a show of shaking it, and listening to it, before carefully opening it.

Nico's eyes went wide, and his mouth hung open. The size of the dildo was impressive, and Nico couldn't imagine that anyone could take anything that big. "Wow. It's huge."

"I thought you'd like to feel what it's like to be fucked by a cock of your size." Paul's grin looked devilish, and Nico still couldn't quite wrap his head around how it was going to fit. Laid out in a box it definitely looked much bigger than his own cock, and he felt his stomach churn at the sight of it.

"That's way bigger than me," Nico said, his voice more confused than anything else.

"It's nine inches long, and seven inches in circumference, which I think you'll find is exactly the same as you."

Paul took the box out of Nico's hand, sitting it down on the bedside table before carefully holding the dildo up to Nico's hard cock. It was a little shorter than Nico, but it was the same width, and Nico ended up just staring at them both in disbelief.

"How do you manage to take all that?" Nico reached out to hold the dildo, comparing it closely to his own cock. He couldn't believe that Paul could take it all and beg for more.

"Practice." Paul couldn't keep the smile off his face, he'd managed to shock Nico, but he wasn't sure if that was what he'd been aiming for. He'd thought that it would be fun, but Nico's pale face said something else entirely.

"What does it feel like?" Nico held the dildo, feeling the weight of it in comparison to his own cock, and checking the girth by wrapping his hand around them.

"When the tip pokes through, my first thought is that I just want you to take it back out." Paul saw Nico flinch and he rested his hand on his knee. "But then as you get deeper and hit all the right spots, I just want more."  Paul let out a little growl, just the thought of Nico inside him had his cock standing to attention and Nico looked impressed.

"Do you like it?" All the apprehension had disappeared and Nico was curious, looking at the dildo with fascination. Paul could see him seriously thinking about it, and from the way his cock was leaking, he liked the idea.

"I love it." Paul leant in for a kiss, giving Nico time to think about it, although with the amount of prep he was going to need, he was going to have a lot of time to make sure that Nico was comfortable with it all. "But you don't have to try it now, or ever."

"I want to." Nico bit his lip, and his hand was trembling as he reached out to rest his hand on Paul's hip, leaning in closer for a kiss.

"Get on your hands and knees for me," Paul said, and he gave Nico one last kiss, stroking his back as he felt him relax under his touch.

Nico got into position and he felt Paul get off the bed, his footsteps leading away and then there was the sound of running water. He assumed that Paul was getting washed after all the sticky chocolate, although he'd done his best to lick it all up.

Paul's footsteps got closer, and it sounded like he was carrying something, but Nico couldn't work out what. His mind was cleared when Paul kneeled behind him, his big hands spreading him wide as he placed a quick kiss to his hole before letting his tongue dart out. It was so warm and moist, and just the feeling of it circling his hole had him quivering.

Nico was drooling on the pillow, his mind was taken over by how good it felt to have Paul's tongue teasing at his hole, and when it dipped inside him he let out a low growl, gripping the pillow tighter as it muffled the sound of him begging for more.

There was the sound of a lid being unscrewed, and then the sound of Paul giggling to himself. Nico waited for a minute, but there was no sign that Paul was going to stop, and he had to see what was so funny. He reached out for his glasses and sat up to see Paul playing with a clear gel.

"Feel it," Paul said, and he rubbed some of the gel on Nico's hands. It was silky and soft, and so slick. Just the feel of it made Nico giggle and he ended up laughing uncontrollably, rubbing his hands over Paul's as he marvelled at the way it felt almost frictionless.

"What is it?" Nico asked, when he'd finally got control of himself, still sliding his fingers between Paul's.

"Fisting lube." Paul grinned and Nico shrieked with laughter, but it didn't stop him playing with it. He'd never felt anything so smooth and soft, and he could see why it would work well.

Nico had laughed so much that he had ended up lying back on the bed, his legs spread, and Paul had slicked up one finger. Paul made sure that he was watching before thrusting a finger in, it went in without any resistance and Paul's eyes went wide, leaving Nico gasping at how easily Paul had slid inside.

"Feel good?" Paul asked, curling his finger so that it hit the right spot and Nico nodded, glad that he'd put his glasses on so that he could see the look of absolute concentration on Paul's face as he stretched him open.

It was only when Paul added the fourth finger that Nico started to feel the stretch, and he let out a deep breath, he'd never felt so full and yet he knew that he wanted more. The thought of something longer stretching him all the way had him whimpering as he got control of himself, and Paul withdrew his fingers, leaving Nico feeling empty, with a desperate need to be filled.

"Not going to fist me?" Nico asked, the frustration making it sound more serious than he intended, and Paul crawled over him so that he could kiss at his forehead.

"How about we put that on the list for another time?" Paul whispered, the temptation to do it was strong, Nico had felt so good wrapped around his fingers, but it was something that they should work up to, and the dildo was definitely a good start.

Nico's breathless yes was the most beautiful sound, and Paul kissed each and every freckle on his chest as he made his way down to Nico's slick hole. He made a show of lubing up his cock, it was the perfect size to stretch him out in preparation for the dildo, longer than his fingers and he knew all the right angles to thrust at to leave Nico on the brink of orgasm without coming.

"Are you ready for this?" Paul asked, giving himself a few strokes as Nico spread his legs wider, making room for him as Paul lifted up his hips, making sure that he was looking at him as he lined up.

"I love you." Nico arched his hips so that the tip of Paul's cock was warm against his hole, wrapping his legs around Paul's waist so that their bodies could move as one.

"I love you too." Paul bit his lip as he thrust in, bottoming out so quickly that the surprise showed on both their faces.

"Oh god." Nico's head went limp against the pillow and Paul froze.

"Oh god stop? Or, oh god more?" Paul kept still, not wanting to move if it would hurt Nico, but then he saw the grin on Nico's face.

"More." Nico laughed and the way that he vibrated around him felt so good. Paul leant down for a kiss, changing the angle and making Nico moan, he was so snug and warm, and Paul knew that he wasn't going to last long with the beautiful noises coming from Nico.

He picked up the pace, his body slamming against Nico as the crack of skin on skin echoed around the room. Nico was begging for more but Paul's cock alone wasn't going to be enough with how slick he was, he needed something bigger, longer, thicker.

Paul came with a groan, filling Nico up with his come as he shuddered inside him, leaving Nico whimpering for more. He had a grin on his face as he slid out, watching Nico's hole quiver as he waited for more.

Nico had his eyes closed, which meant that he could get the dildo out of the pan filled with warm water without him seeing. He wanted him to feel the warmth inside the way he did, to feel it combined with the stretch and fullness.

"Are you ready for this?" Paul asked as he slicked up the dildo with fisting lube, making sure it was well coated before adding more lube to Nico's hole. Nico opened his eyes so that he could see what Paul was doing, and he felt a rush of excitement when he saw the dildo again, the thought of being stretched to his very limits was arousing, and the fact that it was Paul controlling it, made it perfect.

Nico nodded, and Paul pressed the tip of the dildo against his hole. "It's so warm."

"You like it?" Paul grinned as he pressed a little harder, still not thrusting in, but enough to let Nico prepare for the stretch. He spread Nico's legs a little wider as Nico arched his back, putting his hole on display for him.

"I want it." Nico took a deep breath and Paul pushed the tip in. Nico gasped as he tried to relax, his body trying to force it out, the shock of the stretch almost too much and in that instant he understood how Paul felt every time that they made love. But after a minute the feeling of it being too much subsided, morphing into a need for more but he couldn't say the word out loud, his mind still reeling with how he was able to accommodate something so large.

"Ready for more?" Paul asked, stroking the edge of Nico's hole as he prepared to work the dildo deeper inside him.

"Yes." Nico sounded done already, his breathing ragged as his chest heaved, sweat running over his muscles as his heart raced, his body begging for more, he wanted to see how much he could take, test his body' limits.

Paul slowly worked it deeper with little thrusts, never moving too quickly and even though Nico had shut his eyes, overwhelmed by it all, he knew that Paul was watching him intensely, looking for any sign that he was in pain. But there was only pleasure.

Nico kept arching his back, wiggling his hips as he was stretched open further than ever before, he felt so vulnerable, like he was on display for the whole world to see, and he loved every second of it. The tip of the dildo felt like it was pressing at the edge.

"I'm so full." Nico let out a moan as he writhed on the bed, he couldn't believe that it had all fitted inside him, but Paul had some news for him.

"It's only half way in." Paul twisted it round, making Nico gasp as his body shuddered, and he watched his hole twitch, clenching around the dildo even though he was so stretched and open. "Do you want to get back on your hands and knees?"

Nico nodded, moving slowly as Paul made sure that the dildo didn't slip out, or move too suddenly. He felt more comfortable on his hands and knees, although he couldn't see Paul, but he wasn't sure that he'd be able to keep his eyes open for the rest of it anyway.

Paul spread more lube around his hole before working the dildo deeper, stroking his back as he whispered for him to relax. Nico wondered how many times he'd told Paul to relax, not realising that it was so difficult to do when he was being stretched so wide, so deep. Paul was taking it slowly, but Nico's cock was leaking and he could feel the warm fuzzy orgasm building, his balls tightening as they prepared to come.

Nico arched his back, impaling himself on the dildo as he felt tears run down his face, his eyes screwed shut as he grasped at the pillow, biting down on it as he felt the warmth searing inside him. The base of the dildo was pressing against his hole and he cried out in relief, gasping for air as he begged to be allowed to come.

Paul pulled the dildo back and Nico was crying at the loss, the tip barely still inside him as Paul pushed it back in, filling him up and he felt sheer bliss once he was full again, never wanting the feeling to end. The thrusts got faster, and Nico reached back so that he could hold Paul's hand, he wanted to feel him as he came. Paul intertwined their fingers, shifting his weight so that he keep up the pace with his other hand, and Nico clung to him, the feeling of his cool fingers grounding him.

"I'm so close." Nico's voice was barely more than a whine, filled with frustration and need. Paul knew that feeling all too well, the borderline between pleasure and pain, too little and too much, and never wanting it to end, dreading the moment that their bodies had to separate.

Paul moved the dildo in little circles, making sure that he hit that spot each time, he wanted Nico to know what it felt like to come just from being stretched open, to feel his whole body consumed with pleasure.

Nico was gasping each time that the dildo hit his prostate and he held Paul's hand tight as his orgasm hit hard, come spurting everywhere as he clenched around the dildo, feeling the stretch with every wave of pleasure and he never wanted the feeling to end. He shuddered as his whole body shuddered in pleasure, tears running down his face with how good it felt and the only words he could manage were, "I love you."

Paul kissed at his thighs and bum, making sure that he got to feel every last aftershock with the dildo inside him. "Feel good?"

Nico let out a little whimper, and he felt the dildo start to slide out. "Don't take it out, not yet." Nico didn't care how needy he sounded, he'd heard Paul say the same thing many times, not wanting to lose that feeling of intense pleasure that came from testing all his limits, and Nico was a little envious that Paul got to feel that all that time. Not that he didn't love being fucked by Paul, and there was always that moment of sadness when he withdrew, but there wasn't the need to have him stay inside, not the way there was now.

"I see why you hate it when I withdraw," Nico said, his voice still weak but the grin on his face told the whole story.

"It feels amazing, doesn't it?" Paul stroked around the edge of Nico's hole, and he knew that he was going to have to brace himself for the feeling of emptiness.

"Fuck yeah." Nico laughed, but the sudden movement had him twitching all over again, and Paul knew that it was time to take the dildo out.

"I'll be gentle," Paul said, and Nico was sure that he was smiling, carefully sliding it out as Nico tried to clench around it, wanting to keep it inside but it was no use. It was out and the feeling of being open and vulnerable had tears running down his cheeks again. Paul wiped him clean before rolling him on to his side, holding Nico tight as he made sure he was comfortable.

"Does it always feel like this afterwards? Like you're missing a piece of you?" Nico asked, finally looking Paul in the eye as he kissed away his tears.

"Always, but I know that there will be more." Paul grinned, delighting in Nico's smile at the mention of more.

"I love you," Nico whispered, he felt like Paul had seen into his mind and uncovered his deepest fantasies, the ones that were so hidden that not even he had realised that he wanted it.

Paul held Nico's limp body, he was smiling and satisfied, and it was going to take him all night to recover from sex that good. He was so glad that he was the one to share it with Nico. "I love you too."


	4. Kevin/Stoffel

Stoffel woke up to Kevin sitting cross-legged on the end of the bed, naked and half hard, grin on his face as he held a small box.

"Morning, my angel." Stoffel sat up so that he could get a better look at Kevin, and he knew that there was going to be no talk of waiting until later. He looked over at the bedside table, and saw coffee and biscuits waiting for him.

"I'm so excited!" Kevin was wriggling on the bed, holding out the box and Stoffel took a quick sip of coffee before reaching out to take it.

Stoffel wasn't sure what Kevin could have got for him, until recently he hadn't thought of himself as having any kinks, he was just happy to have Kevin in his life. Kevin had always seemed happy enough with adventurous positions although over the last few days he had spent a lot of time thinking about what sort of kinky things he would like to get up to with Kevin, and he was curious to see if he'd had the same idea.

"Are you just going to stare at it?" Kevin asked, biting his lip as he waited for Stoffel to open it.

Stoffel took the lid off carefully, it was a plain black box with no markings, although it had a velvety feeling to the card, and inside was the most luxurious feeling paper wrapped around his gift. The way the paper crunched sent shivers down his spine, and when he felt the soft leather of the cuffs he let out a little moan.

"How did you know?" Stoffel held out the four leather cuffs, all clipped to each other, and he admired them in the light.

"You love it when I pin you down when we make love," Kevin said, his cheeky smile shining out, "So it was the next logical step."

"You are way too good at this." Stoffel dragged Kevin into a passionate kiss, the taste of coffee still on his lips as he teased at them.

"Did you expect anything less?" Kevin winked, before going back to fidgeting with excitement.

"Not from you, my sex god." Stoffel laughed, and he reached under the bed to grab out the box containing Kevin's surprise. It was so big that Stoffel had to use both hands to lift it up, and Kevin looked thrilled just from the sight of it.

Kevin opened the lid a little bit before letting it fall shut again, repeating it a few times before working up the courage to see what Stoffel had got him. He threw the lid open, revealing lacy underwear, and a pair of angel wings.

He held them up so he could admire them in the light, and the way that they shimmered made Stoffel's heart race, they were going to look so beautiful on Kevin. They smelt of something sweet, like sherbet, and Stoffel remembered the same scent in the place where he'd bought them.

It had been such a rush to go out and buy something like that for Kevin, he'd spent hours picking it all out, making sure it was perfect.

Seeing Kevin's eyes light up at the sight of it was wonderful, and Kevin's grin said that he was going to have fun with it all, which was all that Stoffel wanted.

"I'm going to get changed, and then we can have some fun." Kevin scurried off towards the bathroom, clutching the box tight as he grinned, winking at Stoffel from the door way on his way out.

Stoffel finished his coffee, and the biscuits, his heart pounding as he waited for Kevin to reappear. He wondered if he should put some clothes on so that Kevin could strip him back out of them, but he wasn't sure what would be best, so in the end he decided that he would just stay naked.

There was the sound of fingers tapping on the door, and Stoffel looked over to see Kevin make his grand appearance. Midnight blue panties were stretched over his cock, and a suspender held up the matching lace-topped stockings, letting a glimpse of his soft blond hairs peek out.

The wings shimmered blue in the light, mirroring the angel on Kevin's chest as he moved his shoulders. Stoffel stared, running his eyes over the beautiful creature that was his boyfriend.

"You like?" Kevin said, stretching out his arms so that his wings moved, his grin shining out as he saw Stoffel's cock twitch.

"You look stunning." Stoffel was sure that his voice sounded strange, the sight of Kevin looking so wonderful had clouded his mind and all he wanted was to see Kevin towering over him, inside him, as his wings surrounded them like a blanket.

Kevin crept towards the bed, making Stoffel wait for him as he got into the role of a cheeky little angel. He was having fun with it, and Stoffel was enjoying every second of the show that he was putting on for him.

Stoffel held his breath as Kevin stood at the edge of the bed, holding up the cuffs as he stared at Stoffel, dragging his eyes over him in a way that made him feel fucked already, and he knew that there was much more to come.

"Lie back." Kevin's voice was breathless already and Stoffel felt a shiver as Kevin ordered him around. He took a deep breath to steady himself and he lay back against the pillows, reaching down to touch his neglected cock, but Kevin had other ideas.

"You're not to come until I say so." Kevin grinned, and pleasure surged through Stoffel's body, he was going to have to fun.

"Yes, my angel." Stoffel gripped at the metal headboard, one hand on each corner, ready for Kevin to use the cuffs on him. Kevin looked on approvingly and Stoffel felt a surge of pride, he liked pleasing Kevin, and Kevin had clearly figured that out.

Kevin crawled onto the bed, licking his lips as he made sure not to make contact with Stoffel, leaving him untouched as he straddled him, leaning down so that he could whisper, "Say stop if it's too much, promise me?"

"I promise." Stoffel turned his head so that he could kiss Kevin on the cheek, smile on his face as he waited for the feeling of the cool leather on his skin.

Kevin kissed each wrist before closing the cuffs, attaching them to the headboard before sliding down the bed to attach the cuffs to his ankles. There wasn't anything to attach them to at the bottom of the bed, and Stoffel figured that they would just be for show, but after Kevin had kissed each ankle, checking that the cuffs weren't too tight, he was lifting up Stoffel's leg, stretching it up so that he could clip it to his wrist, leaving him spread wide open.

Stoffel blushed at the thought of having everything on display, and Kevin brushed his thumb over his cheek, making Stoffel look at him before getting off the bed, leaving Stoffel feeling vulnerable, the overriding need to cover himself, or at least close his legs was unexpected. Kevin had seen every inch of him, been deep inside him, and Stoffel had never felt this urge before, but it was only making him harder, his cock standing proud and advertising the fact that he was getting off on this.

"You look gorgeous all spread out for me," Kevin said, lying out the lube on the edge of the bed, where Stoffel could see it, leaving it there to tease him. He leant down as though he was going in for a kiss, but at the last moment Kevin pulled back, smile on his face as he trailed his soft wings over Stoffel's wrist, watching him writhe and gasp as he tried to move away from it but he couldn't.

Each touch of the wings felt like heaven against his skin, so delicate and arousing. Kevin worked his way down each arm, before starting again from his ankles, never getting close to the things that Stoffel really wanted touched. He was surprised that the back of his knees seemed so sensitive, putting his body into overdrive as he let out a pained moan, crying out for more but Kevin only grinned. He was enjoying being in charge, and he wasn't going to waste the opportunity, which Stoffel was thankful for, he wanted Kevin in control, making him wait for it, teasing him until he felt like he was going to explode.

When Kevin finally stroked at his nipples, Stoffel felt his muscles tense and he ended up gasping for air, trying to control himself, make good on his promise not to come until Kevin told him to. The crackle of static electricity made his chest hairs stand on end, and he arched his back, flailing against his restraints as he tried to seek out more friction, but Kevin only went slower.

Stoffel closed his eyes, Kevin's grin etched on to the back of his eyelids as he felt wings stroking along his inner thigh, getting closer and closer to his hole as he tried to lay still, relax and hand over control to Kevin.

"Oh god," Stoffel said, his voice breathless and he felt Kevin sit back on the bed, the mattress creaking as he leant over, and Stoffel felt his breath hitch at what was coming next. The sound of the lube being squirted out had his hole quivering, and he bit his lip, steadying himself for the feeling of Kevin's talented fingers inside him.

At first Kevin smeared some lube over his hole, never pressing in as his finger circled, teasing at the edges before sitting back again, and Stoffel heard the sound of something being slicked up, but he couldn't tell what it was. He was expecting fingers, and part of him wanted to peek, see what was waiting for him, but the other part of him wanted it to be a surprise, to feel something new.

"Look at me."

Stoffel's eyes flew open and he saw Kevin towering over him, wings flapping as his shoulders rippled, and Stoffel felt a searing heat as Kevin pressed the tip of his cock against his hole. He took a deep breath, staring into Kevin's eyes as he felt his body trying to bring his legs together, suddenly feeling vulnerable and exposed all over again.

The tip pressed through and Stoffel cried out as the sting of being stretched open made his body tense around him, and Kevin ducked down for a kiss, reassuring him with his soft lips before burying himself deeper, the burn giving way to pleasure as Kevin filled him up, brushing against his prostate as he bottomed out and Stoffel felt limp already, his body begging for release.

"You feel so good inside me." Stoffel gasped, every breath that he took forced Kevin's cock against that spot, sending waves of pleasure through his body as his cock continued to leak, dribbling pre-come over his abs as he clenched around Kevin, the restraints not allowing him to find a position where he could relax and adjust, but it only added to the excitement.

Kevin wrapped his hand around Stoffel's cock, teasing him as he trailed his fingers down to his balls, running his fingernails over them as Stoffel shuddered in pleasure, goose bumps appearing on his skin as his chest heaved.

"You've not to come until I say so." Kevin's grin was devilish, despite his angelic qualities, and Stoffel knew that he was going to have to beg for it.

"Yes, my angel." Stoffel clenched around him, and Kevin gasped, spurring him into action as he started to thrust, sliding out until just the tip was left inside him before slamming back in, leaving Stoffel breathless as he tried to hold on to something, his head banging against the headboard as he begged for more, and Kevin was only too happy to give it to him.

Kevin was rubbing against his prostate with each thrust, and his grin said that he knew Stoffel was struggling to control himself, desperate for his release. The feeling of the lacy panties sliding against his skin sent shivers through his body and his hands kept trying to move from their restraints. He just wanted to touch himself, to bring about the spectacular orgasm that he knew was waiting for him and he felt tears well up in his eyes.

"I'm so close." Stoffel's voice was wracked with need, a single tear falling down his cheek as Kevin continued pounding into him, his face contorted in pleasure and Stoffel could feel him getting closer to his release.

Kevin rested his forehead against Stoffel's, staring into his eyes as he said the magic words, "Come for me."

Stoffel felt him muscles clench tight around Kevin, dragging him over the edge as warm come spurted over his abs. He screamed, releasing all of the frustration as his body surged with pleasure, his mind clear and his body satisfied.

The cuffs were all that was holding Stoffel up, his body limp as Kevin held him tight, his chest pressed against him as he caught his breath. Kevin nuzzled against him, but when he realised that Stoffel wasn't moving he rushed to sit up, pulling out suddenly and leaving Stoffel feeling empty and used, come leaking out of his stretched hole as he whimpered a the loss.

"Are you okay?" Kevin sounded worried and Stoffel tried to speak but it all felt like too much, he was still hazy and weak. In the end he managed a nod as Kevin stared at him, he wanted to tell him that he was fine, better than fine, he was perfect, but the words wouldn't come.

Kevin unclipped the cuffs as he trailed kisses over his ankles, rubbing them gently to check that the blood was still flowing. Stoffel slumped down on the bed once his wrists were free, legs still spread wide as Kevin admired the view, his come leaking out of him and he looked so gorgeous as he dozed, smile on his face as he snuggled in to the pillow.

"I love you so much," Stoffel said, his voice barely louder than a whisper but it was all Kevin needed to hear, and he cuddled in next to him, pulling his wings over them so that they could nap together.

"I love you too."

*

The sunlight was streaming through the window when they woke up from their nap, and Stoffel cuddled into Kevin's soft wings, the soft lace pressing against his arse as he wriggled against Kevin, waking him up.

"Feel good?" Kevin kissed the back of his neck, the wings brushing against his sensitive skin, and he felt sheer bliss.

"Perfect," Stoffel said, rolling over so that he could see Kevin, "I love it when you're in control."

"I noticed." Kevin grinned and Stoffel kissed it, his tongue teasing at his lips as he let out a little gasp. "I think we're going to get a lot of use out of these."


	5. Marcus/Jolyon

Jo found out the box from the back of the wardrobe, he'd bought it so long ago, but then when it had come to giving it to Marcus, he'd chickened out. But now with them trying to spice up their sex life, it seemed like the universe was giving him the sign that it was time.

He wasn't sure if it would be counted as cheating, although it was something that Marcus had never seen before, and that was the whole point of it.

Jo glanced in the box to check that the contents were all still there, and he felt a rush when he saw them. It felt like only yesterday that he'd wandered into the sex shop, blushing as he'd looked around for what he wanted, and he couldn't even get out a sentence to the woman who was serving him, he just handed over the money and left with his purchases, hiding them under his coat as he scurried out into the alley.

He hid it all back away, and for the first time in a long while, he was excited for the future. It was a wonderful feeling, and work seemed a lot less stressful over the next few days.

Jo wondered why he'd not talked to Marcus about it before, he'd just let it all pile up, pushing Marcus away in the process. But that was all going to change, starting with their very kinky date night.

***

Marcus had the night shift Friday, so he wasn't going to be home until the early hours of the morning, but that meant Jo would have time to make Marcus breakfast in bed, so that they could have plenty of energy for their fun, and have time to discuss what they were going to do.

Jo had it all planned out, and he had spent a lot of time on the internet researching to make sure that he could ask all the right questions. He was excited and from the smile on Marcus' face, he was looking forward to their adventures too.

*

Jo woke on Saturday morning to the sight of Marcus dozing next to him, he looked perfect in the sunlight, his naked body hanging out from under the duvet, leaving only one leg covered. He leant over to give Marcus a kiss on the cheek, and he stirred, but not enough to wake. Marcus snuggled back in to his pillow, smile on his face as Jo went to prepare breakfast.

He was hoping that he'd be able to take breakfast to Marcus, but as the pancakes were cooking he heard the creak of floorboards, and Marcus appeared with a smile on his face, still naked.

"Morning, my love," Marcus said, and Jo flipped a pancake, showing off as Marcus came in for a kiss.

"Morning, my love." Jo poured Marcus a cup of coffee and pulled out a bowl of fresh fruit and some yoghurt from the fridge, smiling when he saw how impressed Marcus looked.

The pancakes were warm and syrupy and Marcus inhaled them, eating quickly as Jo watched on, taking little bites of his pancakes before offering Marcus the last bite.

"Are you still wanting to do this?" Jo asked, taking a sip of his tea so that he didn't have to look Marcus in the eye as he blushed.

"Yes, but only if you're comfortable with it." Marcus reached out to take Jo's hand, intertwining their fingers as he stroked the side of his hand.

"I am. But…" Jo stood up, rushing towards the stairs as he left Marcus sitting, looking confused but he was back before Marcus decided to follow, holding out a beautiful blue velvet box.

"For me?" Marcus grinned, food, sex and sleep were his holy trinity of favourite activities.

Jo nodded, and he sat down, his nerves building as he waited for Marcus to open the box. Marcus made a show of staring at the box from many different angles, grinning as he saw Jo fidget, but he stopped just before the teasing turned to cruelty.

He opened the box, and Jo held his breath while he waited for Marcus to take it all in.

"Wow. You remembered," Marcus said, placing the box down on the table so that he could get a better look at it all.

There was a leather collar, with a small tag on it, and Marcus ran his fingers over it, luxuriating in the feel of it under his fingertips. A matching leash was next to it, along with a set of puppy ears, and a thick, bushy tail, that would have looked perfect on a golden retriever.

"I got it a couple of years ago, when we talked about it, but I was never brave enough to give it to you." Jo looked down at his hands, he wanted to see Marcus' reaction but he was scared that he wouldn't like it.

"I love it." Marcus took out the collar and offered it to Jo so that he could put it on for him. "Let's do it."

"We need to talk about some rules, and what you want from it first." Jo looked up and he saw Marcus' smile, he looked so happy about it all, like a puppy on his way to the park.

Marcus nodded, reaching out for his empty coffee cup and Jo went to refill it, taking it through to the living room so that they could curl up on the sofa.

"I just want to be your puppy, not have to worry about bills, or think about work, but just enjoy playing and being fed and petted."

"I can do that," Jo said, but he knew that if he was going to be the one in control, there was going to have to be some ground rules, for both of them. "We need a safe word, something that either of us can say to stop the session."

"Banana?" Marcus said, holding up a slice of banana before eating it with a smile on his face.

"Banana it is." Jo leant in for a kiss, and he licked the taste of banana from Marcus' lips. "How long do you want the session to last?"

"All day?" Marcus smiled, but Jo shook his head, everything he had read had told him to start slow, just a few hours to start with, getting longer as they both got more comfortable with it.

"Two hours?" Jo sipped at his tea, and Marcus put on a fake pout. "If you like it we can try longer next time."

"Deal." Marcus smiled, nuzzling against Jo's hand as he let out a low growl, which gave Jo the perfect opportunity to discuss the next thing on his list of things that all his research said they should talk about before trying this.

"When I put the collar on, you're my puppy, and when I take it off you're back to being Marcus."

Marcus whimpered, and Jo stared at him until he said 'yes.'

"You are the master of the puppy eyes." Jo smiled, stroking the side of Marcus' face as they stared into each other's eyes. "What do you want to do while you're a puppy?"

"Play, be petted and fed." Marcus looked up at Jo, and he wanted nothing more than to indulge him, but he needed to make sure that he understood exactly what Marcus wanted.

"Do you want to be punished if you're naughty?" Last time that they'd talked about this, Marcus hadn't said much more than the fact that he wanted to be a puppy, and then the subject had never come up again.

"No, I just want to have fun." Marcus cuddled into Jo, and he held him tight. "And walkies, I want to be walked around on the lead."

"I can manage that," Jo said, his voice soft as he tried to think of anything else that they had to talk about, but now that he had checked off all the items on his list, he felt only excitement.

"I'm going to get washed up, and then, can we start?" Marcus was wriggling with excitement, and Jo could picture him wagging his tail as his eyes lit up in anticipation.

Jo wanted nothing more than to see Marcus happy, and he nodded as Marcus leapt into his lap, showering him with kisses. He had always joked that he was more puppy than human sometimes, but now he was going to get to see Marcus fully unleash his puppy side.

*

Jo waited for Marcus in the living room, all of his puppy things laid out so that he could pick what he wanted to play with, and what things he wanted to wear. When he'd bought all the things, he had no idea what Marcus would want, but now he was sure that watching Marcus choose would be a treat in and of itself.

Marcus' mouth hung open when he saw all the toys laid out for him, he stood next to the sofa, his eyes scanning everything as he took it all in. His collar and leash were sitting in the middle, and the thought of wearing them, knowing that he was Jo's and no-one else's made his heart race.

Jo sat them to the side, waiting to see what Marcus' eyes were drawn to next. He reached out to stroke the tail, so soft and fluffy, and Jo nodded. Marcus slid into the boxers attached to the tail, they were the same golden blond colour of the tail, and he swished it a few times, smile on his face as he saw his tail wag.

Marcus picked up the ears, placing them carefully on his head as Jo smiled, it had been a long while since he had seen him this happy.

"You can pick one toy," Jo said, and Marcus frowned, but then he studied them all. There was a tennis ball, a soft toy, a squeaky chew toy, and a rope toy. Jo was curious as to which one Marcus would pick, but he didn't want to choose for him, he wanted Marcus to decide how much interaction he wanted from him.

Marcus got down on to his hands and knees, nudging at the rope toy with his nose. Jo knew that he was ready now, that he was in the right frame of mind to be his puppy. He glanced at the time, it was twenty to twelve, and that meant that they had time to play before it was lunchtime.

"You're a beautiful puppy," Jo said, as he kissed at Marcus' neck, trailing kisses where the collar was going to go. He placed one last kiss to his throat, before placing the collar around his neck, tightening the buckle but only after he'd made sure that it wasn't too tight.

Jo checked that he could fit four fingers under the collar, he didn't want Marcus to feel uncomfortable, and from the way that Marcus smiled he felt nothing but pleasure. He clipped on the lead, glad that they were already downstairs, as he wasn't sure how easy it would be for puppy Marcus to get down the stairs.

"Heel." Jo blushed as he said it, it felt strange to be giving puppy commands to his boyfriend, but Marcus wasn't his boyfriend anymore, for the next two hours he was going to be his puppy.

Marcus fell into line by his heel, Jo walking slowly while Marcus got used to walking on all fours, but he quickly got the hang of it.

Jo led Marcus around the flat, and the feeling of unease faded as they settled into a nice pace, Marcus stopping to sniff things as he wandered around, and Jo keeping him in line by using the 'heel' command. He circled back to the sofa, reaching down to pet him as he made happy puppy noises.

"Sit." Jo unclipped the lead, and patted his knee so that Marcus would sit next to him.

"Good boy." Jo took the rope toy out of his dressing gown pocket, holding up so that Marcus could see it, and Marcus wiggled his hips so that his tail wagged.

"Do you want to play?" Jo smiled, and Marcus rested his hands on Jo's knee, sitting up so that he could beg for it.

He threw the toy and it landed a few feet away, Marcus' eyes shot to where it was and he pounced at it, grabbing it with his mouth. Marcus shook the toy, growling as he thrashed around and Jo held out his hand.

"Bring me the toy."

Marcus growled as he chewed at the toy, content just to lay on the floor, and Jo let him be. He switched on the tv and flicked through until he found a film that he'd seen before, he was only going to half watch it, but he wanted to give Marcus his space.

After a few minutes, Marcus decided that he didn't want to be ignored anymore and he brought the toy over to Jo, dumping it in his lap. Jo tried to ignore him but he was pawing at his knee and nudging him with his nose in a bid to get him to pay attention to him.

"Do you want to play?" Jo asked, his voice all high, it was the same voice that he used to play with his parents' dog, and he no longer cared how silly it sounded when he saw Marcus smiling, his tail wagging as he waited for the toy to be thrown.

Jo threw it down by the tv, watching as Marcus scurried over the carpet to retrieve it, and he sat by Jo with the toy in his mouth, looking so proud of himself as he waited for Jo to take it. He tried tugging it out of Marcus' mouth, but he only growled and held it tighter, pulling it out of Jo's hand.

"Give." Jo held out his hand and Marcus thought about obeying him, but he wanted play, and he waited for Jo to hold the other end of the rope before tugging on it again. Marcus smiled and Jo slowly tugged harder, not wanting to hurt him, but the more that they played the more Jo saw that he was enjoying himself.

_You trust each other, you know that he will use the safe word if he's not happy, you can relax._

Jo took a deep breath to calm his nerves and Marcus dropped the toy, nuzzling against his hand, licking at his palm as he comforted him. It was strangely intimate, and there was something wonderful about communicating without words, using only gestures to show him how much he cared.

He petted Marcus, stroking his hair as he curled up by his feet, but then he heard his stomach grumble, and Jo realised that it was lunchtime, and they hadn't talked about how Marcus wanted to be fed.

There was left over chicken in the fridge, he'd planned on making sandwiches, but he could feed Marcus bits from the table. Jo felt a rush of excitement at the thought of Marcus on his hands and knees, eating off the floor, and he wondered if Marcus would enjoy it as much as he would.

Marcus followed Jo to the kitchen, watching carefully as the food was prepared, and he tried to steal some from the worktop, but Jo had told him off. He carried the plate to the table, slowly, as Marcus whimpered, and Jo worried that this was too much, but Marcus seemed content to wait for him to eat, so he ate.

Every bite was torture as Jo felt Marcus' puppy eyes staring at him. Marcus had his chin resting on his knee so that he could guilt him out, and in the end, Jo caved. He took a little bit of chicken out of his sandwich and offered it to Marcus. There was something nice about hand feeding him, and Marcus licked his hand clean, getting every last taste of chicken.

"Do you want more?" Jo asked, and Marcus let out a little yip as he swished his tail. It looked awkward for him sitting under the table, and Jo patted the side of his thigh so that Marcus would know to sit beside him.

"Good boy." Jo petted him and Marcus wagged his tail, looking up at him with his big blue eyes as he waited to be fed. Marcus gobbled up the piece of chicken, waiting for Jo to take a bite of his sandwich before he got another bite.

Jo felt at ease, and he could see that Marcus felt the same, it was nice to have time where he didn't have to think about anything else, all he had to do was focus on Marcus and his needs, make sure that he was happy, and that was wonderfully freeing.

He left the last few scraps of chicken on the plate, and he put it down in front of Marcus, watching as he licked it clean. Jo got him a bowl of water, it was just a cereal bowl but it was deep enough for Marcus to lap up the water, splashing it everywhere as he drank.

Marcus yawned, and Jo knew what he needed next, a puppy nap.

Jo walked back through to the living room, making himself comfy on the sofa, cup of tea sat on the little coffee table at the end, out of the way of puppy tails.

"Up," Jo said, patting the sofa next to him and Marcus leapt up, curling up against his lap as he made himself comfy.

Marcus looked serenely peaceful as he dozed, twitching in his sleep as he usually did, but now with the tail and ears, he seemed like he was a puppy that had been turned into a human.

Jo watched a film while he slept, petting him as he sipped at his tea, and he felt calmer than he had in a long time, content just to have Marcus by his side.

As the credits rolled, Jo saw the time, it was nearly two o'clock, which meant that their two hours were up.

"I love you," Jo said, as Marcus licked at his face. He placed his hands on the collar, slowly unbuckling it as Marcus blinked a few times.

Jo sat the collar aside, and leant in for a kiss, holding Marcus tight as he stroked his hair.

"I love you too," Marcus said, cuddling in as he stretched his arms.

"Did you enjoy it?" Jo asked, he hadn't used the safe word, but he wanted to confirm that he'd liked it.

"It was… Liberating." Marcus used his hand to lead Jo into a kiss, and he nipped at his lips, letting out little growls as he did it. "It was nice just to be yours, to know that you would look after me, play with me and give me attention."

"You know you're always mine," Jo said, "No matter whether you're puppy or human."

"I know," Marcus said, his grin shining out, "But it was nice not to have to worry about human things for a while."

"I get that. It was nice to be able to just focus on you and nothing else." Jo took off Marcus' ears, as he slinked out of his tail, and Jo draped a blanket over him. "You can pick a film and I'll get you some human lunch."

Marcus laughed, as fun as it had been to eat from Jo's hand, it hadn't been enough to call it lunch, although thankfully he'd had a big breakfast not long before their session. Jo returned with a chicken and bacon sandwich, stacked high on the plate, and Marcus ate, snuggling in next to him as they watched a movie, both content just to be by each other's side.

*

Later that evening they were sitting in bed, having enjoyed a nice afternoon of films and cuddling on the sofa.

"Do you want your surprise?" Marcus asked, and Jo looked at him with confusion. "I've drunk a lot of water and I'm ready to burst."

Jo felt his cheeks burn, how did Marcus know? He was sure that he'd never told him, it was something that he hid from everyone, a secret shared between him and his browser history. "How…?"

"PornHub remembers the videos you watch." Marcus was smiling, and Jo didn't know what to think about that, he thought that he'd never have to tell Marcus about those particular fantasies.

"Oh." Jo blushed some more and he was in danger of getting burns on his cheeks at this rate.

"Not to rush you, but… I kind of need an answer quickly." Marcus was fidgeting and Jo realised that he'd gone to fetch Marcus quite a few glasses of water through the last film, but he'd just thought that being a puppy was thirsty work.

"I wouldn't want you to do anything that you weren't comfortable with," Jo said, at the same time as his mind wondered why he wasn't saying yes.

"I want to do it." Marcus jumped out of bed, he was still naked from earlier and he held out his hand for Jo to follow him.

Jo blinked a few times, it was all so spontaneous, but it felt right, and he hurried after Marcus who was heading for the bathroom. He stumbled as he stripped off his boxers, the excitement had his cock twitching and when he saw Marcus standing in the bath, cock in hand, waiting to shower him, he was fully hard.

He rushed to kneel underneath him, Marcus towering over him as he looked up at him with his eyes wide, waiting to feel what he had only dreamed of.

Marcus stroked his hair, holding his half hard cock with his other hand as he aimed it at Jo's face, waiting him to relax before letting out a little groan as he started to relieve himself.

Jo gasped as the warmth ran over him, splashing over his face as he opened his mouth, drinking what he could as the rest of it dribbled over his chest and splashed over his hard cock. It sent sparks through his body, his cock leaking as he enjoyed every second of it.

He couldn't believe how intimate it was, how sweet Marcus tasted and he felt so loved, surrounded by the warmth of Marcus and he groaned out loud as the last few drops dripped on to his face.

"I love you," Jo said, licking at Marcus' cock, feeling it harden under his touch and he took Marcus into his mouth, sucking greedily as he savoured the taste of him.

He reached down to stroke himself, feeling Marcus twitch as he moaned, he was close, and Jo deep throated him, gagging as the tip hit his throat but it was worth it to have Marcus coming hard, holding his head tight as he rode out his orgasm.

Jo came with a choked gasp, come spilling over his hand and adding to all the fluids that he was covered in. He let Marcus' cock slip out of his mouth, resting his forehead against his hip as he caught his breath.

"Thank you," Jo whispered, and Marcus stroked his hair as he turned the shower on, letting the warm water wash over them.

"You look so beautiful," Marcus said, helping Jo to his feet and dragging him into a messy kiss, tasting himself on his lips, the salty come mixed with the sweet.

Jo trailed the kisses along the side of Marcus' face, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. "Promise me we'll always talk about things, we won't just ignore them again."

Marcus intertwined their fingers, standing back so that he could look Jo in the eyes. "I promise. I love you, and I will do whatever it takes to make this relationship work."

Jo grinned, he didn't care what it had taken to get them to this point, he was just glad that they had done something before it was too late. He couldn't imagine his life without Marcus, and he would do his best to show him that at every opportunity that he got. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
